The present invention relates to portable weighing scales that collapse from a deployed configuration into a compact form.
While a number of prior approaches have suggested designs for folding scales, these folded-up configurations generally trade width for height. This provides no intrinsic advantage over a comparably sized non-folding scale when packed into baggage.
One known folding scale, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,065 by Schmidt, uses an incompressible fluid to transmit pressure information to pressure sensors. While the design can be folded up into one quarter of its original area, the effective thickness of the unit quadruples, giving up none of its volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,266 to Greenberg suggests rolling a scale up into a cylinder shape. However, here too the form changes but the volume required in the compacted configuration does not. U.S. Pat. Nos. 274,991 to Wirtz, 4,711,313 to Iida et. al., 4,765,421 to Newton et. al., 5,414,225 to Garfinkle, and Des. 304,308 to Morooka all relate to folding scales, more specifically scales that fold in two. Again, none of the designs demonstrate a substantial reduction in volume in the folded-up configuration. Since the majority of the space inside weighing scales is in fact empty, the compaction of the essential elements of the device into a minimal form would be advantageous.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,413 to Schaenen provides for the disassembly of two rigid plates that comprise the base and weighing platform, normally spaced apart during use by a central weight measuring column. While this design affords a reduction in overall volume when the plates are collapsed together, it requires two strong, thick, rigid plates that cannot be folded into a more compact form, making the scale relatively large, even in its collapsed form. It is also heavy and therefore less desirable for portability.
It has therefore been considered desirable to develop a new and improved portable weighing scale that not only collapses into a more compact form, but also occupies a substantially reduced volume when compared to the deployed configuration, thereby overcoming the foregoing shortcomings and meeting the above-stated needs and others.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a collapsible weighing scale is provided.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the present invention, the collapsible weighing scale comprises a platform comprised of a plurality of interconnected support segments which are arranged such that the support segments can be alternately collapsed into a storage configuration and deployed into a use configuration in which said plurality of support segments lie side to side in a common plane. A supporting structure is connected to the platform wherein the platform, when fully deployed, rests on the supporting structure and wherein the supporting structure can be collapsed. A load sensing apparatus is attached to the supporting structure wherein the load sensing apparatus senses the full weight of an associated object which is placed on the fully deployed platform supported by the fully deployed supporting structure. A display, that converts the weight sensed by the load sensing apparatus to a human readable form, is connected to said load sensing apparatus.
The most likely use for this device is as a portable, personal scale for measuring one""s body weight while traveling or at a workout. Another likely application pertains whenever insufficient space exists for storing a conventional scale on the floor. In this case, the device can readily be deployed and used whenever required. In a related application, the scale remains at floor level in its collapsed form and can be triggered through a simple mechanism to deploy while on the floor. After use it can be closed back up in a similar manner. For these applications the scale typically would have a maximum capacity of about 300 pounds. In yet another application, the scale can be reduced in size and specialized for use in a kitchen, laboratory, or an industrial environment. For example, a kitchen scale could be substantially smaller than conventional weighing scales and would be especially useful where storage and counter space is limited.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a weighing scale that can be collapsed into a more compact form than known scales.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible weighing scale having a platform with a plurality of interconnected support segments and a supporting structure having beams for supporting the platform. The platform support segments can be collapsed into a storage configuration or deployed into a use configuration. Similarly, the supporting structure beams can be collapsed into a storage configuration and deployed into a use configuration.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible weighing scale having a latching mechanism to fix a last platform segment to an end support member in order to ensure that the platform and its supports remain in place during use.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible weighing scale with an end stop to prevent support members of the scale from pivoting too far or the wrong way when being retracted or extended.
Still yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible weighing scale with at least one securing device to keep support segments of a platform of the scale and support members of the scale secured together during transport.
An additional advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible weighing scale with a platform and a support structure employing at least two beams. Each beam can be moved from a storage configuration to a use configuration. In various embodiments, the beams pivot, fold or telescope between the storage and use configurations.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible weighing scale having platform segments and support members wherein the platform segments and support members are linked in such a way that deployment occurs in a single smooth motion.
A still further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible weighing scale employing sensors such as load cells, strain gauges and balance beams.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an actuator to automatically deploy and/or retract the unit to facilitate ease of use and make it convenient to store the unit up against a wall on a support surface.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.